Nodes can be placed at various locations in a structure to distribute data and/or collect data. For example, a node can include a sensor, a wireless router, and/or a camera. During installation of nodes, a site survey team can design a network topology for the placement of the nodes. The design can be provided to a contractor, who can install the nodes according to the design. However, mistakes can be made by the contractor, resulting in an incorrect placement of one or more of the nodes.
As such, incorrect placement of a node can affect distribution and/or collection of data. For instance, an incorrectly placed wireless router can result in an area not receiving a wireless signal and/or an area receiving a degraded wireless signal. Alternatively, and/or in addition, data and/or images may not be collected from an area if a sensor and/or camera is placed in an incorrect area.